(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a penile implement and, more particularly, to a prophylactic device for adhering to the glans of a penis and capturing bodily fluids.
(2) Description of Related Art
Prophylactic devices have long been known in the art. Traditional prophylactic devices take the form of an elongated condom that is wrapped around the sheath of penis. While operable for catching semen and preventing the spread of sexually transmitted diseases, such devices cover up much of the penis and its sensitive zones. In other words, because a traditional condom covers most of the penis, the resulting pleasure of a male user is largely decreased.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a prophylactic device that is operable for catching semen and preventing the spread of sexually transmitted diseases, while not covering the sensitive tissue of the penis.